El arte del engaño
by DranzerPhoenix
Summary: Bien... no hay mucho que explicar: Celes y Kai se odian pero un pequeño trabajo puede cambiarle la vida a los dos. LEMMON EN EL CAPITULO 6! No me critiquen, es mi primer fic y lemmon. CAPITULO 7 DESPUES DE UN LARGO RECESO
1. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: _Beyblade no me pertence.

* * *

_

Bueno... la historia o la causa de este fic fur gracias a una apuesta ¬¬ no tiene mucho de chiste asi que... lea adelantare algo de lo que sucedera: tengo pensado hacer lemon (ya que de eso se trata la apuesta) Pero en fin, es mi primer fic asi que no sean duros conmigo.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

"Buenas tardes" dijo una chica de por lo menos 15 años, de pelo rozado, ojos azules y bonito rostro al entrar a la casa del chico de sus sueños y ver a sus padres "Mi nombre es Celes"

"Mucho gusto, Celes" dijo la madre del chico levantandose de la mesa "Jin ya nos había hablado sobre ti. Adelante. Es tu casa"

Celes se sentía incómoda pero emocionada al mismo tiempo. Por fin, había conseguido que Jin la invitara a ver una película en su casa. Tal vez eso podía ser el principio de algo nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres ver?" le preguntó Jin. Era un chico de por lo menos 16 años, de pelo castaño y ojos azules. Alto y el típico rompecorazones del vecindario. Pero a Celes no le llamaba la atención porque era así, sino porque ella lo conocía desde hacía unos años, pero nunca había podido hablar con él, no hasta que en una fiesta los presentaron descentemente y se pusieron a hablar y se fueron conociendo más "Solo tengo Spider Man, La Venganza del Sith y otras más de terror"

"¿Tú cual me recomendarías?"

Celes se quedó callada al notar un leve sonrojamiento de parte de Jin. Aunque ella hizo lo mismo, no le dio mucha importancia.

"Pues, a mí me gusta la Maldición" dijo Jin evitando la mirada de Celes "Aunque es la que da más miedo"

"Si tú dices que es la mejor, entonces esa veremos" dijo Celes sonriendo.

"Antes de eso..." dijo Jin, pero al momento de ver a Celes a los ojos se quedo parado "No. Mejor después"

OOO

"Celes" dijo Jin un poco apenado en una parte de la película que no dejaba tanto en suspenso "Tengo que decirte algo"

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo Celes con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora.

"Pues..." dijo Jin acercandose poco a poco a ella "Desde hace tiempo tu me... Desde que nos conocimos me llamaste mucho la atención por como eras, como me tratabas y pues... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

Celes se quedó callada y se le paró el corazón. Realmente estaba pasando lo que tanto había querido. O era eso o sino, que alguien la pellizcara de una buena vez para no seguir soñando. O tal vez no...

"¡Claro que si!" dijo Celes abrazandolo.

Pero en ese momento, una cara horroroza salió en la pantalla, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, un beso profundo neutralizó el suspenso.

OOO

"¡Buenos días!" dijo Ceres en el salón.

Ese día sería el primer día de clases y por fin había pasado a primero de preparatoria. Su amiga Rox estaba sentada con la mirada baja, pero en cuanto escuchó a su amiga, una sonrisa le apareció en su rostro.

"¡Hola, Celes!" dijo Rox "¿Cómo estas?"

"Mejor que nunca" dijo Celes dejando su mochila en el escritorio más cercano a su amiga "Ya llevo una semana con Jin y todo ha sido perfecto"

"Me alegro por ti" dijo Rox sonriendo.

En eso, un chico de cabello bicolor entró al salón atrapando un balón de football americano. Rió en cuanto lo tuvo en las manos y lo regresó a un chico de pelo rojizo con el que siempre solía juntarse. Celes se quedó con la boca abierta.

"¡No!" dijo llamando la atención de su amiga "¡Con Kai no!"

El chico volteó al escuchar su nombre. Al principio parecía extrañado, pero en cuanto reconoció a la chica sonrió sarcásticamente.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí" dijo Kai acercandose en cuanto tuvo de nuevo el balón en las manos "¿Cómo estas, Celes?"

"A ti que te importa, Kai" dijo Celes desviando la mirada.

"¡Uy! Que humorcito te cargas" dijo Kai jugando con el balón con las manos "No te excedas porque sino se te rompe la espalda"

"Sí. Lo que digas, Kai" dijo Celes dandole el avión a Kai.

"Nos tocó este año con él y con sus amigos" dijo Rox en cuanto vio que tres chicos más que Kai y el pelirojo entraban "Este año no va a ser del todo fácil"

"Eso ya lo sé" dijo Celes cruzada de brazos en el escritorio mientras veía de reojo a Kai y a sus amigos jugando y burlandose de ella.

* * *

Esto es todo por ahora.

Dejen reviews


	2. Capitulo 2

Bien, mi segundo capitulo. KATO ¬¬ espero que este contenta por que yo y mi hermana si lo estamos, te tendremos como esclava durante UN año ¬¬. Y ni modo, no hay foto de Kai en boxers. Asi es la vida

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

"¿A poco ya estás harta de mí, Celes?" dijo Kai en el receso después de varios días y lo único que Celes podía recordar de ellos era que Kai se la había pasado molestadola...

En clase de Historia, Kai arrancó varias hojas de su libreta y las arrugó. Celes estaba escribiendo lo que el profesor estaba poniendo en el pizarrón. Justo cuando estaba más concentrada en su trabajo, Kai le aventó la pelota de papel en la cabeza, haciendo que Celes perdiera la concentración. Esta levantó la vista para verlo mientras que Kai y sus amigos se reían levemente. Celes regresó su vista frustrada a la hoja de papel mientras que escuchaba lo que el profesor decía.

"El trabajo parcial de este semestre será largo" explicó el profesor de historia "Quiero que muestren gráficas, maquetas, imágenes y la información necesaria para una expocisión a nivel estatal. Les daré el nombre de su pareja"

"¿Por qué no nos deja escoger nuestra propia pareja?" preguntó Celes recargandose en su mano "Sería menos trabajo para el viejo si nos dejara todo a nosotros"

"En fin" interrumpió el profesor "Se las daré de una buena vez para que vayan organizandose. Susy y German, Nao y Lin, Kai y Celes..."

'¿Por qué con él, Dios mio?' pensó Celes dejando caer la cabeza en el escritorio.

Sintió un movimiento delante de ella. Levantó de nuevo la cabeza y vió que Tala y Kai habían cambiado de lugar y le sonreía sarcasticamente a Celes.

"Nos tocó juntos" dijo haciendo que Ceres arqueara una ceja "¿No te da gusto?"

"Para nada" dijo Celes "Espero que puedas hacer algo bien, Kai. Esta calificación cuenta el 45 de nuestra calificación"

"¡Oh! No te preocupes. Conmigo no reprovarás" después de eso, rió "Nos vemos a la salida en mi casa"

OOO

Por fin había llegado a la casa de Kai. Realmente no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo ahí. Kai sonrió delante de ella mientras Celes miraba con la boca abierta la mansión.

"Cierra la boca que se te va a caer la baba" le dijo Kai abriendo la reja.

Celes despertó de su impresión y miró enojada a Kai mientras lo seguía.

"¿Y... que tema nos tocó?" preguntó Kai en cuanto Celes entró a su habitación.

"Se nota que no pones atención en las clases" dijo Celes mientras miraba toda la ropa sucia que Kai tenía regada por su habitación.

"Estaba más entretenido viendo como tratabas de esquivar mis bolas de papel que en lo que decía el ruco" dijo Kai tirandose en su cama "¿Qué quieres comer? Tenemos de todo"

"No, gracias" dijo Celes quitando unos pantalones de la silla del escritorio "Se me quitó el apetito"

"¡No seas modesta, Celes!" dijo Kai sentandose en la cama "Aquí no tienes que ser tan educada"

"Es en serio, Kai" dijo Celes levantandose "Mejor vamos a terminar el trabajo que yo ya me quiero ir de aquí"

"¿Cuál es la prisa?" le preguntó Kai sarcásticamente.

"Quedé de verme con Jin en el café" dijo Celes enojada.

Kai se quedó con los ojos abiertos de par en par ¿Y qué si tenía que ver a ese 'galanazo' en un café?

"Si serás ingenuo, Kai" suspiró Celes al ver la confusión del chico "Jin y yo somos novios"

"¿En serio?" dijo Kai sin darle mucha importancia "¿Y a mi que? Lo dices como si quisieras darme celos"

"¿Y para que quiero darte celos?" dijo Celes a la defensiva "Soy bastante feliz con Jin a mi lado. Y si no te molesta, estamos perdiendo tiempo hablando de esto y yo quiero terminar el trabajo para no volver a verte en todo el fin de semana"

Kai se sintió extraño. Por una razón que hacía solo unos días había aceptado, no le agradaba la idea de que Celes saliera con Jin. Aunque aparentó que nada había pasado por su cabeza.

"Mesopotamia" dijo Celes dejando su libro de historia sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué qué?" repitió Kai "¿Mesaque?"

"Mesopotamia" dijo Celes leyendo "Región que se convirtió en uno de los primeros centros de civilización urbana, situada entre los ríos Tigris y Éufrates, en la zona que en la actualidad ocupan los estados de Irak, Irán y Siria"

"Bla, bla, bla" la arremedó Kai "Al grano ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?"

"Tenía pensado hacer una maqueta del mapa de la zona" dijo Celes viendo el mapa de su página "Y realizar gráficas de los principales alimentos agrícolas que consumían ahí..."

Se quedó callada al ver a Kai de nuevo. Este estaba recargado sobre su mano y miraba a Celes con una leve sonrisa. A Celes no le dio mucha gracia por lo que no continuó hasta que Kai despertó de su sueño.

"Si estas soñando algo erótico conmigo, será mejor que vayas borrando tu memoria" dijo Celes sin dejar de verlo amenazadoramente.

"¿Y quien dijo que estaba soñando eso?" dijo Kai estirandose "¿No será que eso es lo que tú quieres que este pensando?"

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Celes un poco sonrojada, aunque en lo más mínimo.

Kai sonrió levemente y tomó el libro en las manos.

"El mapa será fácil" dijo mirando el mismo mapa que la chica "Podemos sacar información de cómo se vestían y vestirnos nosotros así el día de la expocisión. No creo que este tema sea muy difícil. Aunque será muy tardado"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" dijo Celes fruncendo el entrecejo.

"Que tal vez no habrá tiempo para tu cita de la tarde" dijo Kai bajando el libro y subiendo los pies a la mesa "¿Quieres una buena calificación? Tienes que hacer sacrificios"

Celes estaba a punto de explotar del coraje. Tomó su celular y le marcó a Jin sin dejar de mirar a Kai de reojo...

OOO

"Podría pasarme la vida haciendo esto" dijo Kai aventandole bolitas de papel con pegamento a Celes mientras esta dibujaba las gráficas.

"Si se me quedan pegadas al cabello, serás tú quien me las quite" dijo Celes dibujando una recta mientras evadía un contraataque de bolitas "Y no me cortaré el pelo"

"No le daré a tu pelo" dijo Kai con la lengua de fuera tratando de tener puntería "Es demaciado lindo como para estropearlo"

Celes se quedó callada ¿Kai alagandola? Miró de reojo al chico y vió que éste había regresado a su labor de darle forma al mapa que se había propuesto hacer. Sin darle mucha más importancia, volvió al libro para obtener los siguientes datos.

OOO

"Las letras del título las haremos con papel de colores" dijo Kai en cuanto extendieron una cartulina enorme en el suelo del salón en el que estaban "Traeré tijeras y lápices para poder empezar"

Celes se quedó callada en medio del salón. Ese no era el mismo Kai que solía molestarla en la escuela, de eso estaba segura. Miró el mapa que el chico había estado haciendo. Había quedado perfecto. Tenía que admitir eso, Kai era bueno cuando se lo proponía.

Kai regresó pocos minutos después con hojas de colores y unos lápices en la mano. Se los entregó a Celes mientras ésta lo miraba extrañada.

"Tú ve haciendo el título" le ordenó Kai sentandose de nuevo en la silla y tomó el libro "Yo buscaré la información que irá escrita mientras el mapa se seca"

OOO

"¡Rayos!" Celes escuchó que Kai se quejaba detrás de ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Celes mientras recortaba la 't' en papel.

"Casi no hay pintura" dijo Kai vaciando un bote de donde cayeron frascos de pintura vacíos.

"Quieres decir: YA no hay pintura" se burló Celes.

"Puedes burlarte cuantas veces quieras" dijo Kai levantandose "Ya estoy harto de esto. Iré a una tienda para comprar más pintura"

"Yo también voy" dijo Celes levantandose "No vaya a ser que te vayas a ir a una pachanga y me dejes con todo el trabajo a mí"

"De acuerdo" dijo Kai alzando las manos "Me descubriste. La fiesta de Bryan tendrá que esperar"

Y logró conseguir lo que estaba buscando. Celes se puso roja de coraje haciendo reir a Kai.

"¿No sabes aceptar una buena broma?" dijo Kai poniendose los tenis "Anda si quieres terminar temprano"

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora ya que tengo mas cosas que hacer. Hasta luego y dejen reviews 


	3. Capitulo 3

Gracias a todas las personas que estan leyendo el fic. Intentaré subir los capitulos mas seguido en cuanto tenga tiempo.

* * *

**Respondiendo a los Reviews**

**sky d:** En serio te gustan esa clase de fics? Que bueno por que en este fic, Kai es... no muy malo pero tiene sus ratos de gandalla.

**rika asakura: **Que bueno que te este gustando. No creo que sea tan bueno como tu dices. De hecho como es mi primer fic-lemon me esta costando un poco de trabajo. De todas formas sigue leyendo.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

"Deja de quejarte" dijo Kai en un susurro mientras que Celes le reclamaba por lo que le había hecho en la tienda "Solo fue una broma"

"¿Cuántas bromas me has jugado el día de hoy?" dijo Celes histérica detrás de él "Ya estoy harta de ti y de tus tonterías de niño de preescolar"

Kai siguió arremedandola en silencio mientras cargaba las bolsas con los botes de pintura. Así siguieron por un rato hasta que finalmente Celes se calló. Justo al pasar junto a un callejón sin salida, Kai se detuvo haciendo que Celes chocara contra la espalda del chico.

"¿Y ahora que?" dijo Celes recuperando el equilibrio.

"Shhh" dijo Kai y dejó las bolsas en el piso sin dejar de ver el callejón.

Celes lo miraba confundida. Si se quería pasar de graciosito, lograría hacer que Celes perdiera la paciencia. Y eso no era bueno.

"Vete a la casa" dijo Kai mirando hacia arriba de los edificios que conformaban el callejón.

"¿Qué?" dijo Celes incrédula "Espera un momento. Si crees que yo me voy a llevar cargando esas bolsas estas muy equivocado..."

"Solo vete" dijo Kai.

"¡No señor!" dijo Celes y se adentró al callejón junto con Kai "Me iré hasta que tú te vayas"

Kai la miró de pies a cabeza. Su atuendo no tenía problemas, el uniforme del colegio. Aunque la figura de Celes realmente llamaba la atención, pensó que la obscuridad la confundiría un poco. Alzó los hombros y caminó por el callejón seguido de la chica.

"¿Para que te metes aquí?" dijo Celes mientras trataba de no pisar algun animalejo.

"¿Para que me sigues?" le preguntó Kai sin dejar de ver al techo.

"Pensé que querías huir de mí" dijo Celes siguiendo de cerca de Kai "Aunque creo que ese no era tu plan..."

De la nada, unas cuantas cosas que estaban siendo sostenidas por unas barras de metal oxidadas cayeron sin control sobre ellos. Kai tomó por instinto a Celes por la cintura alejandola del lugar del derrumbe. En cuanto todo estuvo calmado, Celes y Kai miraron hacia unas cuantas tablas rotas de madera, tubos oxidados y otras cosas habían caído. Ambos miraron hacia arriba esperando que no hubiera otro derrumbe. Celes suspiró regresando la vista a la tierra y se dio cuenta de que Kai la estaba abrazando por la cintura.

"¡Alejate de mí!" le gritó empujandolo.

"¡Oye!" dijo Kai deteniendose antes de caer ante una pila de acerrín "Si, claro. De nada. Casi me parto la madre salvandote y tú tratas de matarme"

"Me estabas abrazando" dijo Celes sonrojada aunque la obscuridad lo ocultaba.

"Era la única forma de salvarte" dijo Kai molesto "No sé porque tú siempre me consideras un maniatico sexual. Además, por eso te dije que te fueras a la casa"

"Porque lo eres" le preguntó Celes acercandose a él "¿Para que entraste aquí, entonces?"

"Ahora lo verás"

En cuanto terminó la expresión, cuatro sujetos bajaron por las paredes de los edificios. Celes tomó a Kai por el brazo y se escondió detrás de él. Kai solo frunció el entrecejo mirando a los cuatro sujetos de los cuales solo se les podía ver los ojos luminosos por debajo de unas capas.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Celes en voz baja.

"¿Por qué me estaban siguiendo?" preguntó Kai sin perder tiempo.

"Encantado de verte, joven Kai" murmuró el que tenía los ojos rojos "No te estábamos siguiendo. Acabamos de llegar y decidimos tomar este camino para salir de la ciudad lo más pronto posible. Pero parece que nos descubriste"

"¿Quién es tu amiga?" preguntó el de ojos azules señalando detrás de él.

Kai miró hacia donde señalaba y se encontró que el de ojos verdes tenía tomada a Celes por los brazos y le tapaba la boca. Kai gruñó y alzó una ceja.

"¿Para que la quieren?" preguntó Kai regresando su vista a los otros tres restantes que aún seguían mirando fijos en él.

"Solo te estamos preguntando que quien es ella" repitió el de ojos amarillos.

"A ustedes no les importa" dijo Kai perdiendo la paciencia "Dejenla ir. No tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro"

"Un poco de diversión no nos haría mal" dijo el tipo que sujetaba a Celes.

Éste le levantó los brazos a la chica y la levantó por los aires.

"Me pregunto que habrá bajo esa falda" dijo el de ojos rojos entre risas.

"¡Son unos asquerosos!" gritó Celes tratando de soltarse "Ni siquiera se atrevan a tocarme. No se los perdonaré"

"Por favor, Celes" dijo Kai "Deja de ser tan orgullosa. Mejor callate"

"Deja a la chica en paz" dijo el de ojos azules "¿Qué no sabes reconocer la belleza cuando la vez?"

"Esa linda. Sí" aceptó Kai haciendo que Celes dejara de forcejear "Pero eso no les da derecho a quitarmela para que ustedes hagan lo que quieran con ella"

"¿Es tu novia?" preguntó el de ojos verdes señalando a Celes "Quien lo diría. Por fin pudiste encontrar a alguien que te soporte..."

"¡Él y yo no somos novios!" gritó Celes tratando de patearlo.

'¡Ay, Celes!' pensó Kai mientras aparecía una gota en su cabeza.

"Entonces que bien" dijo el de ojos rojos "Así no tenemos que soltarte ¿Lista para esta noche?"

Celes se quedó callada e impresonada ¿Qué tenían pensado esos morbosos hacer con ella? Reaccionó y trató de safarsele de nuevo al grandulón que la tenía atrapada.

"No te molestes en golpearlo" dijo el de ojos azules a la chica "Nada puede lastimarlo"

"Yo no sabía eso de ti" dijo Kai caminando con las manos en las bolsas y los ojos cerrados.

"¡Kai idiota!" le gritaba Celes "¡Deja tu orgullo y ayudame a salir de aquí!"

Kai se acercó al grandote y lo miró bien de pies a cabeza. Sacó una mano de la bolsa y preparó su puño y golpeó al tipo en su parte noble. Éste se retorció mientras se tocaba ahí y soltó a Celes.

"¡Corre!" le dijo Kai mientras que el tipo de los ojos rojos y amarillos se le aventaban para golpearlo. Celes miró a Kai incrédula. Pero tuvo que despertar cuando vio que el tipo de ojos azules se le acercaba retadoramente. Se levantó como pudo y comenzó a correr hacia fuera del callejón. Pero antes de llegar a la salida, el tipo la tomó de un brazo y la pegó contra la pared.

"Ahora sí eres toda mía" le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Celes trataba de esquivar a toda costa que el tipo llegara a tocarle los labios. Justo antes de que pasara eso, solo vio como los ojos se alejaban e iban a dar al piso. Celes se dejó caer pegada a la pared mientras veía como Kai golpeaba al sujeto. En cuanto ya no pudo más, éste salió corriendo internandose en el callejón.

Kai se hincó frente a ella.

"¿Te hizo algo?"

Celes respiraba agitada y miró a Kai a los ojos. Estaba perfectamente gracias a él...

"¡Eres un estúpido!" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle en la cara "¡Si no te hubieras metido aquí no hubiera pasado nada de esto¿No oiste que solo estaban de pasada?"

"Me estaban siguiendo" le aclaró Kai perdiendo la paciencia "No te creas todo lo que dicen"

"Ese no es el punto" dijo Celes levantandose y saliendo del callejón "Ahora. Lo que vamos a hacer será ir a terminar el trabajo, y en cuanto lo terminemos, olvidate de que me conosiste"

* * *

Hasta ahora es todo lo que puedo subir. Dejen reviews!

DranzerPhoenix


	4. Capitulo 4

Gracias por esperar. Ultimamente no he podido subir mas capítulos por un par de problemas. Aqui los dejo con un nuevo capitulo. Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**Respondiendo a los Reviews:**

**rika asakura:** Que lastima que te hayan borrado tu fic, lamentablemente no lo habia leido, pero no te preocupes, vendran cosas mejores.

**myca**: Gracias por las porras, intentare subir mas seguido.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Celes se sentía incómoda. Sentía perfectamente que esa no era su cama y también que esa no era una cama. Abrió poco a poco los ojos para encontrarse en la parte trasera de un automóvil. Se levantó exaltada ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

"Ya despertaste" escuchó que decían adelante.

Celes levantó al vista y se encontró cara a cara con Kai. Estaba sorbiendo una malteada y la miraba con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué estas haciendo...?" dijo mientras veía a Kai "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

"Mmmm... digamos que iremos a dar una vuelta los dos juntos" dijo Kai regresando su vista al frente.

"¿Qué?" dijo Celes "No puedes hacer eso. Mis papas te matarán en cuanto se enteren"

"Les pedí permiso" dijo Kai sorbiendo por última vez lo que quedaba del envase "Además de que te traje tu ropa"

Le aventó una bolsa con un par de cosas que Celes reconocío como suyas. Después de despertar por completo, lo miró enojada.

"¿Estas diciendo que me raptaste para tener una cita conmigo?" pensó Celes "Ya te dije que no me involucres en tus fantasias sexuales. Además, si Jin me ve contigo te va a matar"

"Se nota que conoces bien a tu novio" dijo Kai regresando su vista a la chica "Salió este fin de semana a un viaje escolar"

"Eso ya lo sabía" dijo Celes cruzandose de brazos "De todas formas no quiero salir contigo. Se me va a pegar tu roña"

"Deja de ser tan delicada" dijo Kai después de una risa "Y se vé que eres coqueta. No había conocido a una chica que usara tangas"

Celes se sonrojó de inmediato ¿Por qué tenía que haberle esculacado sus cosas? Sacó la ropa que Kai había decidido que se pusiera ese día: una playera sin espalda y unos jeans acampanados.

"No esperas que realmente me pongo esto ¿O sí?" preguntó Celes aqueando una ceja.

"Pensé que eso se te vería bien" regresó su vista al frente "Adelante. Cambiate. No miraré"

Celes se quedó callada. Sacó el bra y estuvo a punto de quitarse la camisa de su pijama cuando se dio cuenta de que Kai la miraba por el retrovisor.

"Tal vez para ti sea una ingenua estúpida" le murmuró Celes a Kai al oído "Pero tengo un poco de cerebro que me dice que no puedo confiar en ti"

"Esta bien" dijo Kai "No miraré más. Lo prometo"

"¿Cómo puedo estar segura?" preguntó Celes recargando uno de sus brazos en el asiento delantero.

"Con un acuerdo" dijo Kai mirandola "Si yo veo, te dejaré en tu casa en cuanto te cambies. Sino... tendrás que pasar el resto del día conmigo"

"Eso es injusto" dijo Celes, aunque después se le ocurrió una buena idea.

"¿Trato o no?" preguntó Kai.

"Trato" dijo Celes estrechandole la mano.

Regresó a la parte trasera del automóvil. Tenía que lograr hacer que Kai volteara a verla para poder irse a su casa. No le importaba si eso implicaba seducirlo.

"¡Rayos!" susurró Celes "Kai ¿Me puedes abrochar el bra?"

"Buen intento, Celes" dijo Kai sin voltear "No miraré"

"Es enserio" dijo Celes poniendose de espaldas para que Kai se lo abrochara "No puedo yo sola"

"Entonces no te pongas nada" le contestó Kai.

Celes se enojó con Kai. Se abrochó ella sola el bra y después tomó la otra prenda interior que tenía. Sonrió y la aventó 'sin querer' hacia delante.

"¡Ups!" dijo Celes con una risita "¿Podrías pasarmela?"

"Toma" dijo Kai como si nada sin dejar de mirar hacia delante.

"¿Podrías darmela en la mano?" le preguntó Celes "No me gusta moverme mucho así"

Kai no se movió y le aventó la prenda hacia donde estaba Celes. A ésta le cayó en las manos y miró enojada al chico. Si no quería voltear, tendría que ir hacia su vista.

Se levantó un poco y trató de pasarse hacia el asiento de adelante, pero en ese momento, Kai arrancó haciendo que Celes se fuera para atrás.

"¡Auch!" dijo Celes "¡Oye! No tenías porque hacer eso"

"Termina de cambiarte" dijo Kai deteniendo el auto de nuevo y mirando por la ventana.

Celes lo miró determinadamente. No sabía porque, pero realmente tenía ganas de que la viera así. Y también quería salir con él, incluso, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que la hubiera sacado de su casa.

OOO

"¿Quieres ir a ver una película?" le preguntó Kai en cuanto estuvo cambiada y solo le faltaban los zapatos.

"¿Qué película?" preguntó Celes recargandose en el asiento de adelante.

"La más buena es la de _Boogieman_" dijo Kai estacionando el auto "¿Quieres entar?"

Celes miró con interés a Kai ¿Por qué quería tener una cita con ella? Aceptó después de pensarlo bien. Se colocó unas sandalias blancas de tacón. Bajaron al mismo tiempo del auto. Se juntaron frente a él y caminaron juntos a la plaza. Kai se estaba acercando a ella más de su gusto. Compraron los boletos y aún faltaban 15 minutos para la función.

"Tengo que ir al baño a peinarme" dijo Celes inventando una excusa para separarse de él por un momento "¿Nos vemos aquí para cuando nos veamos?"

Kai alzó los hombros y se fue a formar a la fila. Celes corrió en dirección del baño ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto si se veía bien? Solamente era Kai. El estúpido e idiota de Kai. Aún así, se cepilló bien el cabello y se puso un broche a un lado reteniendole un poco de cabello que se le venía a la cara. Sacó un poco de pintura y trató de maquillarse lo menos posible. Después de verse bien en el espejo y asegurarse que estaba lista para salir, caminó hacia donde estaba Kai parado.

"Listo" dijo Celes detrás de él.

Kai volteó sin mucho interés pero al verla no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa. Estaba lo más linda posible. Nunca la había visto así desde aquella vez que fue el baile de graduación de primaria. Después de cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando, volvió a sonreir sarcasticamente.

"Que fea te ves" le dijo.

Celes se puso roja de nuevo produciendo que Kai riera divertido. Dejó de hacer coraje. Nunca lo había visto reir de tal manera.

"Me encanta que te pongas así" comentó para si Kai regresando su vista hacia delante.

"Kai..."

Pero se quedó callada en cuanto sintió el brazo del chico sobre su cintura. Miró la mano de Kai en su estómago y suspiró cansada. La cogió como si tuviera una enfermedad y se la quitó de ahí.

"Que haya aceptado venir a ver una película contigo no quiere decir que soy tu novia por un día" dijo Celes parandose un poco alejada de él.

"¡Oh, vamos, Celes!" dijo Kai volviendo a abrazarla "Solo por hoy ¿Si?"

"¿Por qué tanta insistencia?" dijo Celes reusandose.

"¡YA PUEDEN ENTRAR!" anunciaron en el momento en que ambos se miraban a los ojos directamente.

OOO

Salieron de la película. Celes parecía mucho más contenta de lo que había entrado.

"Buena opción" dijo Celes "Definitivamente no hubiera entrado contigo a ver la de _Amor Eterno_"

"Te moriste de miedo" murmuró Kai tan bajo que ni la más mínima onda podía ser escuchada.

"En fin" dijo Celes poniendose delante de él "¿A dónde vamos ahora?"

"¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó Kai metiendose las manos en la bolsas del pantalón.

"Un poco" dijo Celes tocandose la barbilla con el dedo índice "Después de todo, me sacaste de mi casa sin desayunar"

"¿Y que quieres comer?" le preguntó Kai mientras caminaban hacia el area de comida "Aprovecha que yo pago"

Celes se detuvo. Kai siguió caminando unos tres pasos más y la miró extrañado.

"¿Estas seguro de que realmente eres el Kai Hiwatari que conosco?" dijo mirandolo directamente a los ojos "Digo ¿Por qué no me estas molestando?"

"¿Quieres que lo haga?" le preguntó Kai "Estoy tratando de ser amable contigo y tú te quejas"

"Es que..." dijo Celes "Me parece que..."

"No importa lo que te parezca" dijo Kai tomandola por el brazo "Ahora vamos a comer que yo también tengo hambre"

OOO

Celes miró su pedazo de pizza un poco confundida ¿Por qué Kai intentaba ser amable con ella? Sabía perfectamente que tenía novio y que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con ella, ya que durante años, ellos dos se consideraban enemigos... ¿Y porque estaba sacando esas conclusiones si ni siquiera podía haber la posibilidad de que el extraño comportamiento de Kai fuera porque estaba intentado salir con ella en una relación formal?

"¿Ya se te quitó el hambre?" le preguntó Kai sacandola de sus pensamientos "Ni siquiera has comido"

"Es que..." dijo Celes bajando la vista "Kai... ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?"

"¿Sobre que?" el chico le dio una mordida a su 4° pedazo de pizza.

"¿Por qué me 'invitaste', si se puede decir así, a salir?" dijo Celes mirandolo a los ojos confundida "Nunca te habías comportado así conmigo"

Kai dejó de comer y puso el trozo de pizza en su plato. Después de mirarla por un rato, suspiró.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" dijo haciendo que Celes se sintiera mal "Quiero decir, nunca antes había salido con una chica así... solos. Y quería provar contigo para ver si podía ligarme a una chica de..."

Celes se enojó con él y terminó por aventarle su trozo de pizza en la cara. Kai se quedó como estatua y tardó en quitarse el pedazo de la cara dejando ver unos ojos de fuego que declaraban la guerra. Celes se levantó de la mesa demaciado enojada mientras que los demás se les quedaban viendo.

"¡Y di que no te arrojé el refresco encima!" le gritó la chica "¡Y me llevas ahora mismo a mi casa!"

Kai la tomó del brazo y la jaló para que se volviera a sentar. Las demás personas aún los veían interesados en saber si lo que seguían eran los golpes.

"Te callas y te sientas" le dijo en un susurro "Vamos a ir al baño para limpiarme la cara. E hicimos un trato, no miré mientras te cambiabas y tú acordaste que pasarías el día conmigo. Así que como yo cumplí, tú cumples al pie de la letra"

"Antes muerta" le dijo desafiante la chica de mirada azul.

OOO

"Y me gusta esta playera" dijo Celes en una tienda de ropa "Esta falda no combina con la playera que tengo en mi casa. Aunque puedo comprarme una que le combine ¿O no, Kai?"

Kai le había prometido que si se quedaba con él, le compraría todas las cosas que ella quisiera. Y eso significaba TODAS.

"Ya que" suspiró Kai recargado en uno de los mostradores "¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Puedo comprar más?" preguntó Celes extrañada.

"Te dije que te compraría todo lo que tú quisieras" dijo Kai alzando los hombros.

Celes se le quedó viendo. Realmente quería cumplir sus promesas. Y no le importaba quedarse sin dinero a causa de los caprichos que ella tenía, aunque sabía que solo lo hacía para molestarlo. Bajó la vista y dejó las cosas en su lugar dejando a Kai perplejo.

"¿Y ahora a tí qué te pasa?" le preguntó Kai "¿No te gustó esta tienda? Podemos ir a otra"

"No es eso" dijo Celes "Es que... no tienes porque hacerlo"

"Ya te dije que haría lo que tú quisieras" dijo Kai cansado "Es enserio"

Celes miró la ropa que había dejado y sonrió levemente. Tomó una minifalda rosa y se la puso frente al pantalón.

"¿Te gusta como me veo?" le preguntó animada.

Kai dijo que sí con la cabeza. Celes sonrió aún más y se fue al provador a medirse esa ropa. Se miró en el espejo y se puso a meditar un poco.

'¿Qué me esta pasando con Kai?' pensó mientras se quitaba el pantalón 'Nunca me había sentido así de... divertida, feliz. Ni siquiera con Jin. Y no es porque él no me compre cosas. Pero nunca me había llevado así con Kai. Y lo más raro de todo es: que me agrada. Me siento bien cuando estoy con él. Y por una extraña razón, o mi cerebro no procesa bien la información o algo pasa con él, porque cada vez que me abraza, me toma de la mano o se acerca a mí, no me frustro. Al contrario, me gusta que haga eso ¿No será que...? No. No puede ser posible. Celes ¡Tienes novio! Y no puedes estar pensando en eso. Pero todo a sido tan extraño... Desde esa vez en el callejón, no he visto a Kai de la misma forma. Tal vez, yo también debería de portarme un poco agradecida, después de todo, me salvó de ser violada por unos tipos que ni siquiera pude ver quienes eran. No. Kai no va a conseguir lo que él quiere. No me voy a dejar... pero...'

"¿Ya terminaste?" preguntó Kai desde afuera.

"Ya" dijo Celes saliendo otra vez con el pantalón puesto "Me lo llevo"

"¿Solo eso?" volvió a preguntar.

"Recordé que tengo más cosas en mi casa que convinan en esto" dijo Celes sin muchos ánimos.

"¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó Kai pagando "Hace un momento estabas feliz"

"Es que no me siento bien" dijo Celes tocandose la frente "¿Puedes llevarme a mi casa?"

Esto último se lo dijo mirandolo a los ojos, triste. Kai tomó la bolsa con la ropa de la chica y suspiró. La tomó de la mano. Esta vez, Celes no se opuso. Sintió como algo se le movía en el estómago cada vez que sentía la mano de Kai rodear la suya. Salieron de la tienda. Pero estaban demaciado lejos del estacionamiento y esa era la hora en que el moll estaba más llena. Así que Kai buscó una salida opcional por una de las salidas de intendencia, tratando de que a Celes le diera un poco de aire.

Y no era porque se sintiera mal que quería irse. Lo único que pasaba era que estaba tan confundida que quería terminar con todo eso antes de que se saliera de control.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo. Todo estaba en silencio. Justo antes de que dieran vuelta para entrar a otro pasillo interminable, Kai detuvo a Celes y la puso contra la pared. La chica lo miró asustada mientras clavaba la mirada en los ojos carmesí del chico.

"¿Qué pasa, Kai?" fue lo único que supo decir.

"¡Rayos!" dijo Kai sonriendo y bajando levemente la mirada "¿Qué no te das cuenta?"

Celes negó con la cabeza mientras tenía la boca abierta. Pero Kai no volvió a levantar la mirada. La tenía fija en algo...

"Tú..."

En ese momento, Celes bajó la mirada hacia donde la tenía Kai y supo que era lo que estaba viendo.

"¡Eres un pervertido!" dijo Celes tapandose el pecho "¡Deja de mirar!"

Levantó la mano para darle una bofetada, pero justo antes de tocarlo, Kai levantó la mano sujetando la de la chica. Celes lo miró enojada mientras éste tenía la mirada neutra.

"Sueltame... animal" murmuró Celes.

Kai la soltó sin más reproche sabiendo que todo estaba funcionando. Celes siguió mirandolo a los ojos, y, justo como lo había temido, se le salió todo de control: tomó a Kai por la camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí sin que al chico ruso le diera tiempo de reaccionar, juntando sus labios con los de la chica en un beso repentino.

Celes no lo soltó y Kai rodeó su cintura con sus brazos. Estuvieron así por eternos segundo hasta que Celes se separó de él mirandolo con remordimiento.

"Lo lograste" le sonrió después de verlo bien "Lo estuviste buscando todo el tiempo"

"¿Ahora lo adivinas?" le preguntó Kai con una sonrisa y la volvió a besar.

'Mis sospechas eran ciertas' pensó Celes mientras lo besaba 'Después de todo, Kai si esta enamorado de mí. La pregunta ahora es... ¿Y yo?'

* * *

Es uno de los capitulos que mas me gusto. Espero que a ustedes tmb. Chao!

DranzerPhoenix


	5. Capitulo 5

Aquí estoy ahora con 2 capitulos. Los dejo para que puedan disfrutar de ellos.

* * *

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**izumii-kun:** Esta bien. Aqui esta el capitulo con el lemon. Aunque no te garantizo que sea muy bueno.

**myca: **Que bueno que te guste. Aqui estan dos capitulos para que los disfutes.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

"Claro que iré" le dijo Jin a Celes dandole un beso "¿A qué hora es?"

Este fin de semana, Celes había propuesto hacer su fiesta de 16 años en su casa ya que sus papás estarían fuera durante unas semanas. Le contó todo a Jin mientras caminaban por el parque.

"A la hora que puedas llegar a partir de las 6" dijo Celes sonriendo "Puedes llevar a tus amigos si quieres"

"Y... ¿A quién más vas a invitar?" le preguntó Jin abrazandola por la cintura mientras caminaban hacia el lago.

"Pues tengo pensado invitar a todo el grado" dijo Celes recargandose en el pecho de su novio.

"¿A todo?" se extrañó Jin "¿También a ese tal Kai?"

"Si" dijo Celes simplemente "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Por nada" dijo Jin "Pero siempre decías que no lo soportabas y que sería la última persona con la que hablaras ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?"

"¡Oh, nada!" sonrió nerviosa Celes mientras se sentaban en una banca "Sólo que pensé que el pobrecito se sentiría mal si no lo invitaba"

Jin la tomó por la barbilla y la besó. Mientras, Celes se sentía cada vez más incómoda al estar aceptando otra verdad.

'No me atrevo a decirle lo que pasó hace días cuando él no estuvo' pensó Celes mientras lo besaba 'Terminaríamos pero... si quiero decirselo pero hay algo que me lo impide. Lo mejor será no decirle nada. Así nos ahorramos problemas...'

"¿Te sientes bien?" le preguntó Jin mirandola a los ojos "Te veo un poco nerviosa"

"¿Eh?" reaccionó Celes y de inmediato sonrió "No. Para nada. Tal vez sea que mañana tengo un examen. Pero no es nada de que preocuparse"

OOO

"¿Y quieres que vaya yo?" le preguntó Kai cuando leyó la invitación que Celes le había dado.

"Pues... si" dijo Celes sentandose delante de él "Me han dicho que eres bueno para las fiestas"

"¿Para eso o para otras cosas?" le preguntó Kai cruzando los brazos "¿Y que tengo de recompenza yo por ir?"

"Ehhh... festajar mi cumpleaños" dijo Celes y vió que éste cerró los ojos dando a entender una respuesta negativa. Al ver esto, Celes se hincó delante de él "Por favor, Kai. En serio quiero que vayas"

"Solo si me das un beso" dijo Kai poniendose frente al rostro de la chica con una sonrisa.

"No" dijo Celes levantandose.

"Entonces no voy" dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Celes se levantó del asiento y caminó enojada fuera del salón. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y se recargó en esta ¿Por qué Kai tenía que hacerse el difícil? Caminó hacia la cafetería para encontrarse con Rox.

OOO

"Hola, Celes"

"Felicidades"

"Ya llegamos"

"No creí que fuera a venir tanta gente" le dijo Celes a Rox en la entrada de su casa mientras saludaban a toda la gente que llegaba.

"¿Qué esperabas?" le preguntó Rox sentada en una silla tomando refresco "Estamos en prepa, la edad de las fiestas"

"Solo espero que no causen problemas" suspiró Celes.

"Te vestiste muuuuuuuuy sexy" dijo Rox con una sonrisa "Segurito que Jin no se separa de ti ni un segundo"

Traía puesta una minifalda de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y unas botas. Celes sonrió ante el halago y se sentó, pero se levantó al instante al escuchar una voz.

"¿Aquí es tu pocilga?" preguntó un chico llegando con las manos en las bolsas de los pantalones.

"¿No que no querías venir?" le preguntó Celes poniendose las manos en la cadera.

El chico miró a la chica, pero antes de moverse, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, su fastidiosa amiguita que siempre estaba con ella los estaba mirando.

"No tenía nada que hacer" dijo Kai entrando a la casa "Además, dudo que una fiesta me quite lo amargado"

Dicho esto, se quitó la chaqueta y se la dejó a Celes en las manos mientras ella y Rox lo miraban asombrados. Kai las volteó a ver y sonrió y se adentró a la casa para encontrarse con Tala y sus amigos.

"¿Invitaste a Kai?" le preguntó Rox incrédula "¿Y que dijo Jin?"

"Nada" dijo Celes con una sonrisa entrando al armario para dejar la chamarra de Kai.

Dejó la luz apagada para que su amiga no viera lo que iba a hacer: miró con una sonrisa la prenda y olió el aroma de la colonia del chico. Tenía que aceptarlo, se había quedado perdida en él. Regresó a la entrada con una sonrisa aún más alegre.

"Dijo que estaba bien si yo pensaba eso" terminó de decir Celes sentandose frente a su amiga.

"Estas rara" le comentó Rox mirandola con intriga "¿Recuerdas la vez que llegaste hasta tarde de no sé dónde? Desde esa vez has visto a Kai diferente. Ya no lo criticas"

"Pues descubrí que hay gente así que no podemos cambiar" comentó Celes sonriendo mientras su amiga se le quedaba viendo con la boca abierta.

OOO

Jin por fin había llegado. Celes estaba divertida hablando con sus amigos mientras lo abrazaba. De vez en cuando miraba merodeando a Kai por la casa, aunque llegó a parecer que a la que estaba merodeando era a ella cada vez que abrazaba a Jin, como si quisiera asegurarse de que Jin no la estuviera incomodando.

"Me esta gustando la fiesta" le dijo Jin dandole un beso a Celes mientras ella le sonreía.

Pero al momento de abrir los ojos, Celes vió a Kai, pero éste de inmediato se le perdió de vista subiendo por las escaleras.

Jin se le quedó viendo a la chica mientras miraba sorprendida algo.

"¿Estas bien?" le preguntó preocupado.

"¿Eh?" reaccionó Celes "Si estoy bien. Solo dejame bajar a unos chicos que subieron"

Sin que su novio pudiera preguntarle algo, Celes subió las escaleras en un dos por tres. Tenía que encontrar a Kai y decirle que dejara de verla de esa forma.

Al llegar al segundo piso, Celes trató de encontrara con la mirada al chico, pero alguien la tomó del brazo y la puso frente a él. Era Kai.

"¿Qué haces aquí arriba?" le preguntó Celes antes que otra cosa.

"Quería entrar a tu cuarto" le contestó con sinceridad Kai "Me gustó la vez que te llevé conmigo al cine"

"Deja de mirarme de ese modo" le aclaró Celes enojada.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Kai extrañado.

"No sé como" dijo Celes soltandosele "Pero me miras feo cuando estoy con Jin"

"¿No puedo estar celoso?" preguntó Kai acercandosele "Después de todo..."

"Jin esta abajo" dijo Celes quitandose del camino antes de que Kai la besara "¿Podrías tan siquiera disimular lo nuestro?"

Kai se quedó extrañado al principio y después se sonrió para sí.

"Eso quiere decir..."

"No importa la que quiero decir ahora" lo cayó Celes de repente "Deja de mirarme así cuando estoy con Jin"

Kai no dejó de sonreir y se acercó lentamente a ella. La tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él.

"Dame un beso y te prometo que dejaré de hacerlo" le dijo al oido.

Celes se quedó de piedra. Una de las manos de Kai la estaba tocando por debajo de la falda.

"¿Qué?" pensó en voz alta.

"Fue por eso que vine" le confesó Kai tocando los labios de la chica con el dedo "Solo quiero un beso"

Celes se le quedó viendo a los ojos y no pudo evitar sentir la misma atracción que la vez en el pasillo del moll. Así que se dejó llevar de nuevo y besó los labios del chico. Pero a diferencia de la primera vez, el beso fue mucho más suave. No había presión en ninguno de los dos.

"¿Lo estas haciendo para que te deje de ver así?" le preguntó Kai mientras la besaba.

"No" aceptó Celes sin dejarlo de besar "Yo también quería un beso tuyo"

Kai sonrió y la apegó más hacia él mientras resbalaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa de la chica.

Justo cuando Celes iba a abrazarlo por el cuello, se escuchó que alguien subía por las escaleras. Ambos abrieron los ojos y se separaron de inmediato.

"No te lo voy a pedir otra vez" le dijo Celes dejando confundido a Kai "Baja que no quiero tiradero arriba"

El que subió era Jin. Al momento de verlo, Celes sudó frío ¿Qué hubiera pasado si los hubiera encontrado a ellos dos besandose?

"¿Algún problema?" le preguntó Jin a Kai.

"No quiere bajar" dijo Celes adaptando un tono 'enojado'.

Kai miró primero a Celes y después a Jin y se metió las manos a las bolsas.

"Solo uno, Jin" musitó Kai cerrando los ojos y pasando junto a ellos "Tu novia es muy aburrida"

OOO

Pasó la fiesta y como Kai lo había prometido, ni siquiera volvió a mirar a Celes. Eso la preocupó un poco y era ahora ella quien no dejaba de verlo.

De la nada, una inesperada lluvia se desató a media fiesta.

"Me tengo que ir" se despidió Rox "Sino mi madre se preocupará"

"No te preocupes" le dijo Celes con una sonrisa "Gracias por venir"

Así varios invitados se fueron llendo. Jin fue uno de los pocos que se esperó a que la fiesta en realidad acabara.

"Ya me tengo que ir" le dijo a Celes mientras caminaban a la puerta "¿Ya se fue Kai?"

"No lo sé. No se ha despedido" dijo Celes alzando los hombros aunque sabía que él debía de estar tirado en un sofá esperando a que Jin se fuera para dirigirle la palabra.

"Bueno" le dijo Jin despidiendose de ella con un beso "Si te llega a molestar no dudes en hablarme. De todas formas yo te hablaré entrando la noche ¿De acuerdo?"

"Esta bien" dijo Celes y en cuanto Jin salió de la casa, se fue a la cocina.

La fiesta terminó y Celes esperaba que todos se hubieran ido, pero para sorpresa suya, solo faltaba Kai.

"¿No te has ido?" le preguntó con la boca abierta al subir las escaleras y ver a Kai sentado en un sofá con las piernas sobre el respaldo "¿Y los demás? Pensé que ya se habían ido todos"

"Quise quedarme más tiempo" dijo Kai tomando el control remoto "Después de todo, no hablé mucho contigo"

"¿Ese tiempo no fue suficiente para ti?" le preguntó Celes sonriendo.

Kai la miró y no pudo evitar sonreir también.

* * *

Este es el comienzo de todo. Pasen al siguiente capitulo para saber que pasa.

DranzerPhoenix


	6. Capitulo 6

Aquí esta el lemon que tanto estaban esperando (Porque ya van varios que me lo piden) No sean duros conmigo. Lo escribi en una sola noche y estaba inspirado. Si tengo errores, diganmelos n.nU es el primero que escribo. Gracias.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

La tormenta se había hecho un poco más intensa. Celes podía ver las gotas de lluvia chocar contra la ventana del salón. Después regresó su vista a la cabeza que no la dejaba ver la televisión.

"Si te movieras un poco te prometo que no me perdería nada de lo que te estás riendo" dijo Celes cansada al ver que Kai no se movía de lugar.

Pero en ese momento, Kai se levantó dejando a Celes con la boca abierta. Tomó la chaqueta que estaba en la cabecera de un sillón y se la colocó en la cabeza.

"Será mejor que me vaya" dijo Kai en la puerta "Sino la lluvia talvez no pare y me tenga que quedar a dormir aquí"

A Celes se le fue el aire por un momento. No quería que se fuera. Quería estar con él... En eso, un relámpago le dio una buena idea.

"Kai" dijo detendiendolo antes de que éste tocara la puerta "Yo... estoy sola y... alguien ¡Más bien! Nadie sabe que yo... le tengo... miedo a..."

"¿Quieres que me quede contigo?" dijo Kai bajando lentamente la mano pero sin voltearse.

"Pues... es que... me dan miedo las tormentas" se excusó para no parecer tan obvia "¿Quieres quedarte esta noche conmigo?"

Kai no pudo evitar sonreir con satisfacción. Se quitó la chaqueta de la cabeza y dio media vuelta...

OOO

"Puedes dormir aquí..." dijo Celes entrando al cuarto de sus padres "¡Espera! Eso no sería prudente. Entonces dormirás en mi cuarto... Pero eso tampoco sería prudente..."

Celes se quedó boquiabierta al ver lo que Kai estaba haciendo: se había quitado la playera negra dejando ver perfectamente el bien formado adbomen del chico. En cuanto reaccionó, se tapó los ojos, no sin antes ponerse roja como un tomate, llamando la atención del chico ruso. Este sonrió ante el hecho y no se retractó de lo que había hecho.

"Si vas a desvestirte, avisame antes" dijo Celes sin dejar de taparse los ojos "Aún estaba en la habitación"

"Duerme conmigo" fue lo único que dijo Kai acercandose lentamente a ella.

"No" dijo Celes dando media vuelta "Tengo novio y no lo voy a defraudar"

Por más que Celes se muriera de ganas de dormir con él, no iba a dejarse convencer tan fácil.

Kai se acercó más a ella y se inclinó sobre su oido para susurrarle algo.

"Te prometo que no te morderé... tan duro"

Sabía que si la seducía así, lograría lo que le había pedido. Y así fue. Celes se impactó tanto que se volteó enseguida, pero sus labios se cubrieron por los labios de Kai en un beso rápido y sensual que la dejó en completo shock.

"Pero si tú no quieres..." dijo Kai con una sonrisa sexy "Buenas noches"

Celes comenzó a respirar agitadamente y tomó por la cabeza a Kai antes de que éste se volteara, saliendose todo de control.

Al principio todo fue un apasionado beso abierto, donde ambos jugaban con sus lenguas descubriendo todos los lugares obscuros de sus bocas. Kai de vez en cuando le mordía el labio inferior haciendo más intenso en beso.

Kai dejó de abrazarla por la cintura y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a Celes con desesperación. Logró quitarsela aún sin dejarla de besar. Mientras que Celes aprovechó el pretexto de empujarlo hacia la cama para tocar delicadamente el cuerpo de Kai. Éste comenzó a besarla por el cuello buscando con las manos el broche del bra en la espalda de la chica. Celes lo tomó por la cara para volver a colocar la boca del chico sobre la suya mientras que las manos de Kai jugaban en su espalda tratando de desabrochar su bra. Cuando Kai logró su objetivo, no tuvo que hacer nada para quitarselo. Celes dejó de tocarlo por la cara par quitarse ella misma la prenda. La aventó a un lado de la cama dejando al aire libre la parte superior de su cuerpo al igual que la tenía Kai.

Lo abrazó por el cuello entregandose en el beso. Kai se dejó caer en la cama con la chica sobre él. La tomó de las costillas y la levantó levemente y cambiaron de posición: ahora Kai estaba sobre Celes. Le alzó los brazos para impedir que volviera a prohibirle besarla bajo el cuello. Pero esta vez, Celes no se opuso.

Kai la besó en el cuello bajando hasta en medio de sus senos haciendo que Celes gimiera.

"Mmmmm..." hizo un gesto de placer mientras que apretaba los puños con las sábanas entre ellos, como si quisiera demostrar algo más que esos besos.

Kai dejó de besarla y le lanzó otra sonrisa sexy. Celes se quedó perpleja ¿Acaso era todo lo que Kai Hiwatari podía ofrecerle en la cama?

El ruso se levantó y comenzó a quitarse el cinturón mientras observaba con atención los gestos de Celes. Si creía que eso era todo, estaba muy equivocada. Y de eso se fue dando cuenta Celes en cuanto vió a Kai en ropa interior.

Ambos respiraban agitados y tenían la garganta seca. Kai le tendió la mano a Celes para que se levantara. Esta la aceptó sin entender mucho lo que el chico ruso quería hacer. En cuanto estuvo de pie, Kai la pegó contra su cuerpo y puso una de sus manos en el botón de la minifalda. Celes estaba perdida en la mirada carmín del ruso mientras éste no dejaba de sonreirle maliciosamente. Celes sonrió sin chiste y puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Kai. Éste logró desabrocharle el botón de la minifalda y deslizó delicadamente el cierre, haciendo que la falda se cayera con facilidad de la cintura de la chica dejando a ambos con una sola prenda en el cuerpo.

De nuevo Kai volvió a besarla en el cuello haciendo que Celes cerrara los ojos al momento que soltaba un pequeño grito de pasión. Kai deslizó sus manos por el cuerpo femenino desnudo hasta los tirantes de la fina prenda que Celes aún conservaba. Era una tanga color roja, por lo cual Kai pensó que Celes no podía ser más coqueta. Estuvo jugando con ellos por un momento hasta que comenzó a bajarlos hacia las piernas de la chica. Entre más bajaba, Kai iba besándola sobre su vientre hasta llegar al ombligo donde Celes se ocupó de quitarse la prenda de entre las piernas.

Sin saber que hacer, Celes hizo lo mismo con Kai hasta que al fin los dos estaban al descubierto y mirandose a los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Kai se separó de ella y destendió la cama y se acostó en ella, esperando que Celes hiciera lo mismo. Pero en ese momento, se le ocurrió una buena idea a la chica para hacer toda esa cosa aún más interesante.

"A que no me atrapas" lo retó Celes con una sonrisa.

Kai se quedó perplejo, pero después sonrió y en cuanto estuvo fuera de la cama, Celes corrió hacia fuera del cuarto, siendo perseguida por Kai. Se puso detrás de una mesa. Kai se puso del lado contrario mientras soreía la ver a la chica tan contenta. Si Kai se movía para un lado, Celes lo esquivaba, y así hasta que la chica decidió correr de ahí, pero Kai logró alcanzarla tomandola por el brazo y atrayendola hacia ella. Celes trataba de escapar aunque no podía. Estuvieron de nuevo frente a frente y Celes se le acercó al oido.

"Dejame ir, guapo" le susurró haciendo que Kai la soltara.

Celes volvió a correr hasta el salón en donde se encontraban viendo la televisión hacía un rato. Kai sonrió mientras la veia correr deseando cada vez más tenerla en sus brazos.

Celes se escondió detrás del sillón, esperando a que Kai no la encontrara. Pero la jalaron del brazo tirandola contra el suelo y para cuando ella se había dado cuenta, estaba recargada sobre sus codos mientras que Kai la estaba besando de nuevo en posición de gateo. Siguió besandola hasta que la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa que Celes ya conocía.

"Corre" le dijo y en ese momento, Celes escapó de ahí y se fue corriendo al baño. Kai dejó de hacer ruido esperando a que la chica saliera, porque tanto él como ella sabían que necesitaban hacer lo que tenían que hacer.

Celes asomó un poco la cabeza por la puerta para tratar de encontrar a Kai. Salió mirando en todas direcciones y se disgustó un poco al no ver al chico ahí. Antes de decir algo, Kai le llegó por detrás abrazandola por la cintura y levantandola levemente.

"Esta bien, tú ganas" dijo Celes entre risas "Vayamos a la cama"

¡RING! Estaba sonando el teléfono.

Celes se acercó al aparato que estaba a un lado de la cama. Levantó la mano para tomarlo, pero Kai se lo impidió abrazandola y besandola entre el pelo que le caía en su espalda debilitandola de nuevo.

"Puede esperar" le susurró sensualmente Kai tirandose junto a ella a la cama.

Celes se dejó llevar ahora. Kai supo por instinto que hacer, la apregó a su cuepo lo más que pudo y de ahí, todo surgió a su tiempo. Comenzó a adentrarse a ella lentamente, empujando, produciendo que ambos se quejaran de placer y satisfacción. Kai se fue introduciendose más a ella, empujando cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que Celes gritara de dolor y placer mientras el chico gruñía escondido entre el pelo de ésta.

Finalmente estaba totalmente dentro de ella, así que lo único que hizo fue seguir empujando, ya que se excitaba más cada vez que escuchaba gritar a Celes. La abrazaba y recorría con sus manos cada parte del cuerpo de la chica apretando cada vez que tenía oportunidad uno de sus senos y su entrepierna. Mientras Celes disfrutaba cada empujón que recibía de su amante. Tenía su mano puesta sobre uno de los glúteos del chico, apretandolo con fuerza cada vez que su grito no daba a conocer todo el placer que sentía.

Definitivamente, ese había sido el mejor regalo que había recibido, haber unido su cuerpo con el de Kai, y sin duda, era una noche que le gustaría volver a repetir...

* * *

Buenos pues... hasta aquí le dejo y hasta la proxima!

DranzerPhoenix


	7. Capitulo 7

Bien. Esta historia casi llega a su final. Esta vez solo podré subir un solo capitulo ya que no sé como terminar el octavo capitulo. Gracias a aquellos que soportaron mi lemon. Aunque, como ya dije, es el primero.

**Respondiendo a los reviews:**

**izumii-kun:** Gracias, aunque no es el mejor, gracias. Que bueno que este te haya gustado. En serio crees que sea mejor que lo que ya tienen experiencia? Ok. Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo. Me dio risa tu último comentario n.n

**myca:** Porque soy cruel? Aquí esta el penultimo capitulo de este fic. No te preocupes, espero que puedas resolver lo de tu fic pronto.

**Capitulo 7**

Celes porfin se había dormido. Parecía cansada después de esa noche. Kai la miraba mientras recorría con su mano el rostro de la chica. Después miró hacia el techo y se puso a pensar profundamente.

El teléfono.

Sabía perfectamente quien había llamado antes de que comenzara todo: Jin. Por eso impidió que Celes tomara el teléfono y evitar todo lo sucedido. Se sentó en la cama y se levantó. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para ahorrarse problemas. Buscó con la mirada sus boxers en el suelo y se los puso. Después entró al baño y buscó la bata de seda que había visto cuando Celes se había escondido en el baño. Volvió a la habitación y descubrió a Celes para cubrirla con la bata. Trató de ponersela sin que se despertara. Cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, la tomó en brazos y se dirigió al cuarto de la chica y la recostó en su respectiva cama.

Regresó a la habitación de los padres de su chica y miró el tiradero que habían hecho ellos dos al estar jugando en la noche. Antes de dar un paso, sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se volteó y se encontró con el novio de Celes.

"¿Qué haces en casa de Celes?" le preguntó antes que nada "¿Pasaste aquí la noche?"

"¿Qué no es obvio, Jin?" le contestó Kai quitandose la mano del hombro "Celes me invitó a pasar la noche aquí a causa de la lluvia"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Jin y miró por un lado del chico ruso.

Se asombró al ver ropa del chico regada por la habitación. Pero no sólo era la ropa de Kai...

"¿Qué esta haciendo la ropa de Celes tirada junto a la tuya?" le preguntó Jin quitando a Kai del camino y recogiendo el bra de la chica "¿Qué hiciste con ella?"

"Nada" dijo Kai sin perder la calma. Sabía como disimular lo que había pasado.

"¿Nada?" repitió Jin viendo la tanga de Celes "¿Entonces porque se desvistió aquí?"

"Yo que sé" dijo Kai recargandose en el marco de la puerta "Si la buscas esta en su cuarto dormida como un bebé"

"Respondeme" dijo Jin levantandose y mirando enojado a Kai "¿Qué hisiste con ella anoche? No contestó al teléfono"

"Ya te dije que nada" le respondió Kai "Estaba ya dormida. Yo tenía insomnio y no quería contestar"

"Dormiste con ella ¿Cierto?" dijo Jin tirando la ropa de Celes al suelo con enojo "¡Te acostaste con ella!"

"¿Kai?" se escuchó la voz de la chica detrás del ruso "¿Por qué hay tanto ruido?"

Pero Celes se quedó callada al ver a su novio en la habitación de sus padres. Jin la miraba con enojo. Celes miró detrás de él y se pudo dar cuenta de que su ropa aún seguía tirada en el suelo junto con la de Kai. Así que miró aún más asustada al chico de mirada celeste.

"No pude confiar en ti" dijo Jin en un susurro.

"Jin..." dijo Celes acercandose a él "Yo te lo puedo explicar..."

"¿QUÉ ME VAS A EXPLICAR?" gritó Jin quitandose las manos de la chica "¿QUÉ TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL? NO GRACIAS. YA LO PUDE VER POR MI CUENTA"

"Pero, Jin..." dijo Celes "Yo no... Él..."

"Dime solo una cosa" dijo Jin respirando agitado "¿Te gusta Kai? Solo dimelo y me iré"

Celes se quedó callada. Apretó con fuerza los bordes de la bata que tenía puesta y ocultó al visa.

"Yo..." dijo a punto de llorar "Yo lo amo..."

"Bien" respiró entrecortado Jin "Eso es todo. Tú y yo terminamos. Pero esto no se queda así"

Fue hacia ella y la tomó por un brazo. Antes de que pudiera jalarla, Kai lo tomó a él por el brazo apretandolo fuerte.

"Sueltala" le dijo enojado.

"Tú no me vas a decir que hacer con ella" dijo Jin "Es una cualquiera. Solo porque se le aparece la oportunidad se deja llevar por el placer ¿Pues saben que? Yo también puedo jugar ese juego. Me llenaré de placer en cuanto haya terminado con ustedes dos"

"¡No la vas a lastimar!" dijo Kai quitando por fin las manos de Jin del brazo de Celes y se puso frente a ella "Primero me vas a matar a mí"

"Será todo un placer" dijo Jin y golpeó a Kai en el estómago dejandolo sin aire.

Kai cayó al suelo sin respirar.

"¡Kai!" dijo Celes inclinandose hacia él pero Jin la detuvo antes de que pudiera tocarlo.

"Tú vendrás conmigo a dar una vuelta" le dijo y la jaló hacia las escaleras "Eres una arrastrada, una dejada. Tú solo me usaste"

"Te prometo que no" dijo Celes llorando mientras trataba de soltarse "No me hagas nada"

"Ahora pides perdón" rió sin chiste Jin "Debiste de haberlo pensado antes de tener una noche sexual con Hiwatari"

"¡Sueltame!" dijo Celes intentando soltarse ignorando lo que le decía.

"No hasta que pagues lo que hiciste" dijo Jin y la puso frente a él junto al borde de las escaleras "Cuidame desde arriba"

Dicho esto, la besó. Y de inmediato, la tiró de las escaleras haciendo que cuando llegara al primer piso, cayera inconciente.

"¡Celes!" gritó Kai desde arriba.

OOO

"Fractura del cuello evitando que la cantidad necestaria de oxígeno llegue al cerebro" escuchó Kai que decía el doctor en cuanto Celes llegó al hospital "Estará internada aquí hasta que mejore"

'¡Rayos!' pensó Kai 'Ese maldito de Jin. Me las va a pagar'

"¿La señorita Celes es algo de usted?" le preguntó el doctor en cuanto se percató de la precencia del chico.

"Soy... su novio" dijo Kai rapidamente.

"Bien" dijo el doctor "Temo decirle que no hay muchas esperanzas para la chica de que pase esta semana"

"¿Puedo entrar a verla?" preguntó Kai temiendo un _no_.

"Claro que si" dijo el doctor y le indicó que lo siguiera. Entraron a una especie de cuartito donde le pusieron una bata y una tapabocas. Después de eso, le dieron permiso para entrar.

Ahí estaba ella, con una collarín sobre el cuello y una máscara de oxigeno. Al pobre chico se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se acercó hacia la cama.

"Hola, guapa" le susurró tomandola de la mano sabiendo que no lo estaba escuchando "Vas a salir bien. De eso estoy seguro. Y cuando digo eso nunca me equivoco"

Rió un poco sin chiste. Los latidos de Celes en la maquinita esa (ni idea de cómo se llame) eran débiles. Kai suspró y la tocó la frente de la chica. Estaba más pálida que él y eso le preocupaba. Se bajó un poco el tapabocas y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente. De inmediato, los latidos de Celes comenzaron a acelerarse aunque no dejaban de ser débiles. Kai sonrió un poco mejor.

'Yo también' pensó.

En ese momento, la mano que le sostenía comenzó a apretar la suya. Kai la miró extrañado, pero se distrajo al ver a Celes intentar abrir los ojos. Solo logró abrirlos un poco y miró a Kai y éste pudo ver que detrás de la máscara de oxígeno se le dibujaba una sonrisa.

"Hola" susurró con mucho esfuerzo.

Kai sonrió y le colocó la mano en la frente de nuevo haciendo que Celes volviera a cerrar los ojos, pero aún seguía despierta.

"Me siento mareada" comentó Celes sin abrir los ojos.

"Te vas a poner bien" volvió a darle ánimos el chico.

"Jin no te hizo nada" Celes volvió a abrir los ojos mirando debilmente a Kai.

Pareció que le hubieran encajado otro puño en el estómago, solo que esta vez era de coraje. Frunció el entrecejo recordando al chico.

"Kai..." dijo Celes "Si yo... si me sucede algo peor después de esto... quiero que sepas..."

"Shhh" dijo Kai "Ya no hables. Estas muy cansada"

"Si es por lo de anoche, no" dijo Celes sonriendo.

Kai también sonrió...

Hasta aquí le puedo dejar. Ya tengo planeado que es lo que sucederá al final aunque esta un poco... ficticio. Pero sobre aviso no hay engaño. El problema ahora es poder entablar bien la historia para que no se haga tan... cursi (por decirlo así)

Hasta entonces.

DranzerPhoenix


End file.
